


Crimson Christmas

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Christmas with the Varia. A certain B26 couple spends it differently from the average folks but still a sweet fluffy one shot. OOC be warned.





	Crimson Christmas

**Crimson Christmas**

The mistletoe was beautiful in the light. It was the only thing that resembled Christmas in the unruly Varia mansion. The mistletoe hung from the ceiling precariously as it swayed dangerously.

"VOIII!" a yell was heard and then followed by a round of gunshots being fired. It was followed by silence for a while. 

Fran sat in the living room, admiring the red berries and green leaves when an ominous feeling snuck up behind him.

"Ushishi..." came laughter from somewhere behind. 'SNAP' came the mistletoe from the ceiling.

"Ushishi... entertain the Prince now peasant froggy~" the maniacal voice ghosted over Fran's left shoulder.

Though expressionless on the outside, Fran was fighting a multitude of emotions ranging through him at the current moment on the inside. Keeping his stoic exterior had never been a challenge but why is it that whenever he was around the self-proclaimed royalty, he was always struggling to remain composed?

"Sempai..." he droned, "Can you stop stabbing me? It hurts."

Bel continued to ignore the illusionist until Fran got up and moved.

"Where does the Frog think he is going? The Prince is still bored." Bel pouted.

For a moment, time stood still. Fran appeared right in front of Bel quicker than anyone could blink and pressed a firm kiss on his lips.

Bel stood frozen, his eyes widened beneath the blonde bangs. Fran pulled away after a while and turned so abruptly that Bel almost fell through his chair.

"I think that should cure your boredom for a while," Fran stated coldly and walked away.

Too stunned to think or respond, Bel froze for a good ten minutes before the mechanisms in his brain started functioning again.

A pout made its way to the blond assassin's face. Something was off with Fran and the illusionist was not telling him. Thinking back, the blonde tried to put together what caused the illusionist's unusual behaviour. His eyes scanned the area and landed on the fallen mistletoe. Could it be...?

Meanwhile, Fran muffled a frustrated shout in his pillow. Angry tears gathered along his lashes. 

"That stupid Prince! How could he?" Fran ranted out. 

The mistletoe had been his only sense of comfort because it reminded him of his grandmother. She would always hang mistletoes above their dining table and tell Fran that whenever he sees mistletoes, he will be able to see his true love soon. 

When asked, the old woman would only chuckle and tell him, "The fairies told me that when I see the mistletoe, a grandson will be born to me and you did. So when they said you will find your true love under the mistletoe, I believe they will be right too."

For children, Christmas had been about presents and Christmas trees. For Fran, it was a reminder about his true love that he had yet to find. There was comfort in knowing that there will be someone who will like him as himself. That's why Fran remained impassive towards all the criticism and hatred directed to him by everyone else because the person he will find under the mistletoe will come for him.

"And that stupid sempai had to destroy it... It could have been this year as well!" Fran yelled unaware of another presence in his room.

"Grandma, why did you lie? The fairies didn’t really say that my true love will find me under the mistletoe, did they? I've waited for many years but nobody has found me yet. The fallen Prince also destroyed it this year. They're lies! All of them are lies!" Fran cried and sobbed out loud.

Then, he felt something prickly on his head. The frog hat illusion had given out when he broke down. Startled, the tears stopped and Fran looked up.

"Senpai?"

Bel merely grunted and mumbled, "Stupid frog... upset over such a stupid thing. Here's your damn mistletoe and wipe off the snort! It's unbecoming of you."

Fran removed the item from his head and gasped. It was the mistletoe that had been 'destroyed'.

"Remember Fran, one day your true love will find you under the mistletoe..." Fran's grandmother's words echoed in his mind.

Surprising the blonde assassin for the second time of the day, Fran hugged him tightly.

"O-Oi!" Bel blushed. "Get off me peasant! Your disgusting snot is all over me!"

"Don't want to!" Fran protested and hugged him even tighter. They wrestled for some time and ended up on the bed with Fran lying beneath Bel.

They stared at each other while catching their breaths. "Bel sempai... did you know your eyes are beautiful?"

Bel froze for a second before bolting up. Fran wrapped his thin arms around Bel's waist. Bel blushed even more.

"Bel senpai..." Fran whispered. "Did you know this is the best Christmas I’ve ever had? I found the true love Grandma was talking about."

"Really?" Bel was curious but hurt slightly at the same time. He liked the illusionist but he couldn't tell him so.

"Yes. I found him."

"Ushishi... congratulations then peasant," Bel forced a grin and it fell when he turned around.

"It's you, senpai!" Fran shouted when Bel was about to leave and immediately regretted it.

Bel held his breath, unable to believe his ears. He could not move for some time. Fran was almost close to breaking down when Bel turned back to him. 

"Really?"

Fran looked at him and nodded. He held onto his breath and hopes.

Bel then smirked teasingly. "Then prove it."

Fran's heart leapt and raced. Was his senpai serious? 

"How?" the teal haired boy asked shyly. He hadn’t really had any experience previously. How could he prove such a thing?

"Kiss me," was the simple reply.

Fran slowly walked over and was pulled into a warm embrace before they both shared a sweet kiss. They blushed due to the close proximity and started started laughing at how silly they’d been the whole time. 

Their noses bumped together and Bel whispered "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too, senpai."

Indeed, it was a memorable Christmas for the Varia. Xanxus and Squalo saw red when Lussuria discovered the two lovers' secret. There was a huge fight with lots of blood and casualties among the Varia.

Later, everyone decided to call it a truce and accept the young lovers with the condition that Lussuria was not allowed to go into 'fangirl' mode over them. Levi died of blood loss that day because he got slashed by Squalo's sword for being too annoying and Xanxus shot him so nobody dared to treat him.

A simple Christmas with the Varia was always amusing. However, this Christmas was always remembered as the Crimson Christmas. It was a day dedicated to commemorate the anniversary for the Varia lovebirds' official relationship.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
